House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies
The House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies is a cadet branch of the House of Bourbon. It is thus descended from the Capetian dynasty in male line. The name of Bourbon-Two Sicilies comes from the main name (Bourbon) and the other (Two Sicilies) from the title King of the Two Sicilies, itself a merger of the Kingdom of Sicily and the Kingdom of Naples. Kingdom of the Two Sicilies The Kingdom of the Two Sicilies resulted from the unification of the Kingdom of Sicily with the Kingdom of Naples (called the kingdom of peninsular Sicily), by King Alfonso V of Aragon in 1442. The two had been separated since the Sicilian Vespers of 1282. At the death of King Alfonso in 1458, the kingdom became divided between his brother John II of Aragon, who kept Sicily, and his bastard son Ferdinand, who became King of Naples. Reigning kings |- | Ferdinand I 1816–1825 || || 12 January 1751 Naples son of Charles VII and Maria Amalia of Saxony||Marie Caroline of Austria 12 May 1768 17 children Lucia Migliaccio of Floridia 27 November 1814 No children||4 January 1825 Naples aged 73 |- | Francis I 1825–1830|| || 14 August 1777 Naples son of Ferdinand I and Maria Carolina of Austria||Maria Isabella of Spain 6 July 1802 12 children||8 November 1830 Naples aged 53 |- | Ferdinand II 1830–1859 || || 12 January 1810 Palermo son of Francis I and Maria Isabella of Spain||Maria Christina of Savoy 21 November 1832 1 child Maria Theresa of Austria 9 January 1837 12 children||22 May 1859 Caserta aged 49 |- | Francis II 1859–1861|| || 16 January 1836 Naples son of Ferdinand II and Maria Christina of Savoy||Maria Sophie of Bavaria 8 January 1859 1 child||27 December 1894 Arco aged 58 |- |} :In 1861 Two Sicilies became part of the newly founded Kingdom of Italy. Titles Children and male-line grandchildren of the King of the Two Sicilies bore the title Prince(ss) Royal of the Two Sicilies with the style of Royal Highness. Other agnatic descendants of the King, born of authorized marriages, bore the title Prince(ss) of the Two Sicilies with the style of Royal Highness. Since 1861, and similarly to members of the House of Bourbon-Parma, the style Prince(ss) of Bourbon-Two Sicilies has been used for and by members of this family to highlight their membership in the House of Bourbon. The title of princess is also born by the wives of the princes of the house provided the marriage is approved. Titular Kings of the Two Sicilies (1861-1960) |- | Francis II 1861–1894|| || 16 January 1836 Naples son of Ferdinand II and Maria Christina of Savoy||Maria Sophie of Bavaria 8 January 1859 1 child||27 December 1894 Arco aged 58 |- | Prince Alfonso, Count of Caserta 1894–1934|| || 28 March 1841 Caserta son of Ferdinand II of the Two Sicilies and Maria Theresa of Austria||Princess Maria Antonietta of Bourbon-Two Sicilies 8 June 1868 12 children||26 May 1934 Cannes aged 93 |- | Prince Ferdinand Pius, Duke of Calabria 1934–1960 || || 25 July 1869 Rome son of Prince Alfonso, Count of Caserta and Princess Antonietta of Bourbon-Two Sicilies||Princess Maria Ludwiga Theresia of Bavaria 31 May 1897 6 children||7 January 1960 Lindau aged 90 |- |} :In 1960 headship of the house became disputed between two agnates of the house on the basis of contested renunciations. Since 1960, the claimants have been: Neapolitan line claim, 1960–present |- | Prince Ranieri, Duke of Castro 1960–1966 || || 3 December 1883 Cannes son of Prince Alfonso, Count of Caserta and Princess Antonietta of Bourbon-Two Sicilies||Countess Maria Carolina Zamoyska 12 September 1923 2 children||13 January 1973 La Combe aged 89 |- | Prince Ferdinand, Duke of Castro 1966–2008 || ||28 May 1926 Podzamcze son of Prince Ranieri, Duke of Castro and Countess Maria Carolina Zamoyska||Chantal de Chevron-Villette 23 July 1949 3 children||20 March 2008 France Aged 81 |- | Prince Carlo, Duke of Castro 2008–present || ||24 February 1963 Saint-Raphaël son of Prince Ferdinand, Duke of Castro and Chantal de Chevron-Villette||Camilla Crociani 31 October 1998 2 children||Current claimant |- |} Spanish line claim, 1960–present |- | Infante Alfonso 1960–1964 || || 30 November 1901 Madrid son of Prince Carlos of Bourbon-Two Sicilies and Mercedes, Princess of Asturias||Princess Alice of Bourbon-Parma 1936 3 children||3 February 1964 aged 63 |- | Infante Carlos 1964–present || ||16 January 1938 Lausanne son of Infante Alfonso and Princess Alice of Bourbon-Parma||Princess Anne of Orléans 1965 5 children||Current claimant |- |} Princes of the Two Sicilies (since 1816) Princesses of the Two Sicilies (since 1816) By birth By marriage See also *List of monarchs of the Two Sicilies *List of consorts of the Two Sicilies *House of Capet *Descendants of Louis XIV of France External links *Line of Succession in Italian Wikipedia Category:House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies Category:History of Austria Category:Noble families of Italy -->